hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Amanda Davenport
Amanda Davenport was a contestant on Season 6 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 9th place. Personality Amanda was a sweet girl with a cute personality, but in the kitchen, she was sometimes lost, could not count or do basic multiplication correctly, and did not progress as much as her fellow teammates. Season 6 Episode 1 When receiving some tips from former Season 5 contestant Colleen, where the latter was seen putting sugar in a risotto, Amanda was worried that she would eventually do it as she knew she could make those kind of mistakes. After, Ramsay introduced himself and ordered all the chefs to cook their signature dishes. Before tasting the signature dishes, Ramsay announced that for the first time ever, the Signature Dish Challenge would occur as a regular team challenge, with each contestant going head-to-head. Amanda was the fourth person of the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Tony. Before Ramsay tasted her dish, she got back in line to grab tequila shots, hoping to take one with Ramsay, and returned to Ramsay. He asked what was it, which she answered tequila, and when she revealed her dish, which was margarita French toasts with tequila wine butter, Ramsay was shocked and thought she was joking, but she really hoped to take a tequila shot with him as it was going with the dish. Ramsay was disappointed as French toasts would take only 3 minutes to make. Therefore, she lost the round to Tony. The red team lost the challenge 2-3, and was punished by cleaning both kitchens ahead of the opening service the following night. They were also served Bologna sandwiches for dinner, and after their punishment, they came up to the dorms and found their uniforms, knives, and cookbooks, which they had to learn by heart. The next morning, during prep, the women were already going full steam ahead and were confident as they studied the menu the previous night and rested. During dinner service, Amanda was on the dessert station. When her team moved on to entrées, Ramsay noticed a piece of shit salmon lying on the counter, compared it to a bison's penis, and she admitted that she fucked it up as she misplaced the freezer with the fridge. That mistake caused the red team to take out the salmon from the menu, and when Sous Chef Heather revealed there were five orders of salmon waiting, Ramsay ironically congratulated her for a great job, calling her ditzy in the process. After service was shut down by Ramsay, the teams lined up in the blue kitchen, and Amanda was recalled her frozen salmon incident by Ramsay, who said she screwed up her team because of it, and ironically congratulated her once again. The red team was declared losers for not serving any entrées at all, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Tek recalled her salmon incident and considered her as a potential nominee. But, she was convinced she was not deserving to be nominated for that. So, the red team deliberated over Melinda, Lovely, and herself. Amanda was the red team's second nominee for elimination, with Melinda being the first. When Ramsay asked her if she agreed with that decision, she said that she was not at all and that Lovely should be up instead. Then, Ramsay asked her if she knew the difference between a fridge and a freezer, and she answered that the freezer was freezing it and the fridge was cooling it. She was called down with Melinda, but survived elimination, and welcomed Robert in her team, as a new teammate. Episode 2 Back in the dorms, the red team received some precious help when Robert gave some tips on how to properly cook the food to the women. The next morning, both teams got down in the blue kitchen, where Ramsay introduced the Shrimp Cleaning Challenge. During the challenge, Amanda looked over to the blue team and noticed they were very disorganized and did not know what they were doing, and that the girls were way more organized. She was the second person from the red team to have her shrimps judged by Ramsay, and being determined to not screw up after being nominated the previous night, she successfully managed to redeem herself after giving a perfect performance of 9 shrimps out of 9. However, her performance fell short as the red team lost the challenge 44-45. They were punished by cleaning shrimps and segmenting lemons, removing every seed from all of them, all day long, for a shrimp cocktail during the next dinner service. During dinner service, Amanda was on the garnish station with Tek. She was not seen much as she did not make any mistakes. After a lot of struggle in both kitchens, Ramsay ordered both teams to send shrimp cocktails to the dining room, and shut down both kitchens. When both teams were lined up, Ramsay named both teams losers, and asked them to nominate two people each. Amanda was not nominated for elimination, which was delayed until the following episode because of the infamous Joseph incident. Episode 3 After Joseph's departure and Tony's elimination, Amanda and the red team said goodbye to Robert, who has just been transferred to the blue team. While going back to the dorms, she and Tennille hugged each other, not believing how Joseph left the competition. After that, she gave a big hug to Robert, before getting to sleep. Very early in the night, alarm bells started to go, Sous Chef Scott, holding a flashlight, told everybody to get out of the restaurant immediately as an emergency was called. Then, fire trucks arrived to Hell's Kitchen and the chefs got outside. But, Ramsay was standing with the firefighters, revealing that it was a fire drill. He introduced the Firefighter Pasta Meal Service Challenge, and all the chefs got back in the dorms to change. During the challenge, Amanda was not seen much, except at one point, when she helped Ariel plating the dishes. The red team won the challenge, and they were rewarded with a day at the Pacific Water Spa, in Huntington Beach, California, as well as a helicopter ride to get there. During dinner service, Amanda was on the meat station. After Lovely sent her first ticket 42 minutes into service, she brought her lamb to the pass, but one chop was missing. So, Ramsay asked her what was three times three, which she answered three, discouraging Ramsay. He asked her a second time, but she answered six, leading Ramsay to ask her that same question a third time, which she correctly answered nine after two failed attempts on the same question. Then, Ramsay asked her to give nine lamb chops, calling her a stupid thick bitch in the process. She declared that even though she was not able to do math, she could cook. Ramsay noticed that her lamb was boiled and he schooled the red team for her mistake, while she declared she was fried at the moment. Later, when the red team was rallying to complete the service, she acknowledged that every woman from the team was having a fire up the ass. When both teams were lined up, the red team was declared losers for having a 81% above average rating from the customers, compared to the blue team's 83%, and Ariel was named "Best of the Worst". During deliberation, Amanda spoke with Ariel and asked her if she thought Lovely was an overall stronger cook. Amanda was not nominated for elimination, and while being dismissed, Ramsay asked her what was twelve times three, but she answered nine, which was incorrect, discouraging everybody and Ramsay. But moments later, she recovered by correctly answering 36, and apologized while giggling. Episode 4 During the Sausage Strings Challenge, Amanda was forced to sit out to even the teams up, disappointing her as she felt that she was a stronger cook than Lovely, and wanted to compete. Despite that, the red team won the challenge 6-4, and they were rewarded with lunch to Old World Village, for an Oktoberfest style party. During dinner service, Amanda was on the fish station. She was not seen that night as she did not commit any mistakes. The red team lost the service, and Sabrina was named "Best of the Worst". She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 5 Back in the dorms, Amanda noticed that Dave was struggling to open a chicken pot pie, and asked him if he needed help, which he answered not. During the Welcome Home Planning Challenge, Amanda presented the red team's first entrée, which was a bacon wrapped filet with grilled shrimp. While it was praised for tasting good, she lost the round to Andy, and the red team eventually lost the challenge 1-2. They were punished by decorating the dining room ahead of the following night’s service, under the supervision of Ramsay's wife. Back in the dorms, she noticed that Tennille was upstairs, extremely pissed that they lost the challenge and about being denied doing soul food by Suzanne. During the punishment, she and Sabrina decided to have some fun with helium. During the Welcome Home dinner service, Amanda was on the appetizer station with Sabrina. Together, they managed to serve all of the red team's appetizers. When she saw Tek putting a burger on the grill late into their order, she called her a mess. Later, she did the lobster tail to try and help Tek out, but it came out raw, and a furious Ramsay called the blue team over to help them serve their entrées. The red team lost the dinner service by a mile to the blue team. Amanda was not nominated for elimination, even though Tennille and Ariel believed she should have been. However, Ramsay decided to call her down and she joined Tek and Tennille. During her plea, she said that she was not ready to go home and, despite Ramsay believing that she might be spent, she survived elimination. Episode 6 Before heading back upstairs, Ramsay called Amanda over as he was concerned about her remaining stamina in the competition. So, Ramsay urged her to bounce back quickly and wished her luck. After that, she knew that she had to do anything to bounce back as she was on her last chance. During the 700 Calories Challenge, Amanda asked Sabrina for some help on the fruit dessert. She presented the red team's fresh fruit bowl with a lemon ricotta cream and coconut milk dessert, containing 182 calories, and Ramsay praised her and Sabrina for turning a boring cheese into something zesty and refreshing. She won the round over Dave, and the red team won the challenge 3-1. They were rewarded with a day at Venice Beach to play volleyball with Olympic Volleyball Player Annett Davis, and received a gift basket that contained Vitamix blenders and cookbooks. During dinner service, Amanda was on the dessert station. She was not seen much as Ramsay shut down both kitchens before they could reach desserts. Both teams were named joint-losers, and Ramsay told them to nominate one person. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 7 During the Craps Challenge, Amanda landed on H and chose haricot verts, which was French for green beans, for the red team's dish. They eventually lost the challenge to the blue team, and were punished by participating in Delivery Day, along with taking inventory and prepping both kitchens for the following night's service. During prep, Amanda noticed that the red team's mood was done due to all of them exhausted from their punishment. During dinner service, she was on the fish station. She went unnoticed that night, except at one point when she waited impatiently for Ariel's spaghetti for the fish entrée. Ramsay told her to calm down and wake up, though she felt that was more Ariel’s responsibility than herself. Despite that, the red team won the dinner service. Episode 8 Back in the dorms, Amanda listened to Sabrina and Tennille's plan of getting rid of Suzanne. During the Blind Taste Test, Amanda was the last person from the red team to compete, and went up against Andy. She only guessed avocado correctly, but the red team won the challenge 6-4 after a mistake by Andy. They were rewarded with a lunch in the dark with Ramsay, at the V Lounge, in the Opaque. During dinner service, Amanda was on the garnish station. She ignored Tennille's help offer, and served too much tagliatelle, which caused Ramsay to accuse her of disappearing again. Despite that, she managed to bounce back from her mistake. Later, she helped Suzanne out on fish, but their efforts produced a stone cold fish, and Suzanne blamed her for that. The red team lost the dinner service, and Tennille was named "Best of the Worst". Amanda was not nominated for elimination, but Ramsay decided to call her down and she joined Suzanne and Sabrina. She was eliminated because Ramsay believed that she may not have what it took to be a head chef. During her exit interview, she declared that she was disagreeing with that decision, thinking Suzanne should have gone instead. Ramsay's comment: "Amanda was a sweet girl, but sweet girls don't make great head chefs." Episode 15 Amanda came back for the last dinner service of the season, because Tennille did not. She was Kevin's second pick, following Van and before Sabrina. During dinner service, Amanda was on the fish and meat stations. She was quiet on the first ticket due to feeling nervous around Kevin, and wanting to be perfect. Her scallops came out raw, and after 45 minutes, no food was leaving the kitchen because of her poor performance. Her next attempt came out overcooked, and then, her pan caught on fire. After, Kevin relocated her to the appetizer station, but later, one of her risottos was sent back for being undercooked. She received help from Van and because of him, the appetizers finally went out. Later that night, she got confused on temperatures, and when she sent her beef tenderloin, it was medium well instead of medium rare, and then, her pan caught on fire again. Kevin eventually lost the finals to Dave. Nomination history Trivia *She is the first contestant suffering from Lupus disease. *She is the seventh contestant to be eliminated after Ramsay overruled formal nominations, following Gabe (Season 2), Vinnie (Season 3), Sharon (Season 4), Colleen (Season 5), and Jim (also from Season 6). *Many people believe that Suzanne should have been eliminated over her. *After her appearance on the show, she returned to the kitchen as a Sous Chef, until August 2016. Then, she studied for her real estate licence, and moved to Miami and became a real estate agent. Quotes *"One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, four... Give me a lot more, keep on going!" *"Freezer freezes it, the fridge cools it." *(After giving wrong answers to Ramsay, who asked her to multiple numbers) "I may not be able to add or multiply, whatever you want, but I can definitely cook!" *"Dear God, well done, I'm FRIIIED!" *(After being eliminated) "I don't agree with Chef Ramsay's decision. I really think Suzanne should've gone home tonight. But I'm definitely going to keep cooking for the rest of my life and be the best chef ever!" Category:Chef Category:Season 6 Category:New Yorkers Category:Final Service Brigade Category:9th Place